


Attack In The Stacks

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, D/s, Dom!Cas, Dominant Bottom, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Student!Dean, Sub!Dean, bossy bottom, librarian!cas, mild bondage, mild dub-con, top!dean, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a cheeky little shit and Cas puts him in his place.</p><p>Tagged as dub-con for not establishing rules before rough play, but don't worry, everyone is super on board!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack In The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AW3SOM3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AW3SOM3/gifts).



> Thanks to AW3SOM3 for the title and prompt! This came out way more D/s than I thought it would. Sometimes i surprise myself... I hope you like it!

Castiel enjoyed his job as a librarian; it was certainly never boring and he took pride in dressing the part of ’bookish gentleman’ with his bowties, sweater vests, elbow patches, and horn-rimmed glasses. But there were certainly times, like now, when he questioned why he worked with the public.

He had just come across a couple of college kids from the nearby campus in the back room seemingly trying to eat each other’s faces. Now, Cas wasn’t a puritan or anything, but he obviously couldn’t encourage that sort of behavior during business hours so he put on his most stern of librarian faces and loudly cleared his throat.

The two backed away from each other and the younger looked panicked and ready to bolt, but the older of the two stood there with his usual smug expression and cockily addressed Castiel.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite nerd. Whatsa matter, Cas, not a fan of free love?”

“You know that’s against the rules, Dean.” Cas replied evenly, arms crossed over his besweatered chest.

Dean Winchester: playboy, student, library regular, smug bastard. Castiel couldn’t stand him, mostly because of the way Dean made him wildly and incurably horny. 

The other kid, a boy that looked about 15 but was most likely, Cas prayed, a college freshman, muttered a quick apology and finally made his hurried exit.

“Aw, man, now look what you’ve done! I didn’t even get his number!” 

“Well, I’m sorry, but you know the rules of the library, Dean. You’re lucky you haven’t been banned by now.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we’re closing in about 30 minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Dean mumbled and turned to go collect his things. “Friggin’ prude.” he said under his breath.

Castiel returned to the desk to finish up the day’s work. He’d clearly heard Dean’s last words, but he wasn’t upset - oh, no, he took it as a challenge. As he worked he kept an eye on the lobby to see if Dean left, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

_Good._

When the last patron had checked out Cas locked the door behind them and turned off the overhead lights. There were still little lamps dotted around the rooms giving a soft glow to the atmosphere, but not much beyond that. He removed his cardigan so he was just in his light green button up and dark blue silk tie and made his way to the back room.

Dean was still there, hunkered down in a big old armchair sound asleep.

_Perfect._

Without preamble Castiel climbed astride Dean’s lap. The pressure on his legs had Dean waking in confusion.

“Cas?” he questioned, voice thick with sleep. “What’re you doin’ man?”

“Proving you wrong.” Cas practically purred.

“Excuse me?”

“You said I was a prude, I’m going to prove you wrong.” Cas told him matter-of-factly. Dean still looked a bit confused so Cas leaned in and kissed him slow and sensually. The briefest hesitation was given before Dean gave in and kissed back enthusiastically. Dean brought his hands up to Cas’s hips, but he pulled back and grabbed Dean’s wrists.

“Uh-uh, big boy. I’m in charge here and you don’t get to touch.” 

Dean gave a quiet whimper when Cas quickly stood and removed his tie as he walked around in back of the chair. Before Dean could register what was happening Cas had swiftly, and tightly, bound Dean’s wrists together behind his back. Stammering, Dean tried to form words but failed. He’d never been with anyone so aggressive and he… he liked it. A lot.

Castiel returned to his position in front of Dean and began a torturous striptease, starting with the buttons on his now rumpled shirt. He left his glasses for last, but Dean let out a noise of protest when he went to remove them.

“Can you, uh… leave them on?” Dean asked sheepishly when Cas paused. Cas smirked at Dean’s pink cheeks and nodded his head. 

“Got a little librarian kink there?”

“S-something like that.” Dean went even redder. 

Now that he was standing in front of Dean, that massively frustrating and delectable young man, completely naked and hard, he could barely contain his excitement. He’d dreamed about something like this, sure, but he never thought he could actually have it. 

There was an enticing bulge in the front of Dean’s pants and Cas couldn’t wait to tear into them. He lowered himself to his knees and reached forward to pop the button on the jeans and slowly slide the zipper down. Dean was panting and Cas was thrilled to be able to elicit such a reaction in the man. Dean raised his hips at Cas’s prompting so he could pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. Dean gasped at the sensation of his bare skin against the worn fabric of the chair and the chill of the room. 

Next Castiel pushed up Dean’s shirt so he could caress his beautifully defined abs as he slowly, agonizingly, began to lick at the head of Dean’s cock. Dean whined in pleasure and tried not to buck his hips up into the touch, but ultimately failed.

“Uhn! Cas, please!” He begged as he thrust forward in search of a more satisfying touch.

Cas pulled away suddenly and stood above Dean’s prone form. To Dean’s utter shock he hauled off and slapped Dean right across the face.

“What did I tell you? Who is in charge here?” Castiel demanded.

“Y-you are, Cas.” Dean responded in awe. This was so far beyond anything Dean had ever done and he was startled to find he absolutely loved it. 

“Good boy.” praised Cas with a soothing stroke across Dean’s hand printed cheek. “Now, where was I?”

He knelt back down and began to work Dean’s cock over with vigor. While he licked and sucked Cas surreptitiously snuck out the small bottle of hand lotion he’d put in his pants pocket and squirted some onto his fingers. While he was unattached, Cas certainly got some action and frequently used toys so he had no trouble sinking two fingers right into his eager hole and started to quickly stretch himself to accommodate Dean’s impressive girth. Within 5 minutes he was four fingers deep and Dean was nearly hyperventilating from Cas’s attentions. 

“C-cas, man… gotta slow down or… gonna cum before we even… start.” Dean could hardly speak at this point and Cas secretly swelled with pride. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m ready for you.” He stood and climbed back onto Dean’s lap as before. He swiftly lined Dean’s cock up with his entrance and sunk all the way down in one go. Dean screamed and thrust up into the welcoming heat so graciously offered him, but quickly realized he’d moved when he was so clearly commanded not to. 

“Oh, God! I’m sorry, Cas. Sir.” he panted frantically. “Y-you just feel so damn good…”

“Mmm, such a good boy. I forgive you - you can’t hold back everything. Not without some practice at least. But you seem to be a quick study.” Cas’s voice was deep and smoky in Dean’s ear and Dean was almost on the verge of tears he was so strung out with sensation. The promise of Cas’s words almost had Dean cumming right there, but he wanted to hold out longer - had to hold out longer, he wanted Cas to come first. But he just wasn’t sure how that was going to happen; he couldn’t touch him and Cas didn’t seem as though he was going to touch himself any time soon…

As Dean was thinking this Cas angled his hips away from Dean’s body a little and began to openly moan at every thrust. 

“Dean… Dean…” he chanted as he bounced on the muscular thighs. “Gonna… gonna…” And just like that Cas was cumming, completely untouched, to Dean’s astonishment. He’d had plenty of partners since he became sexually active, but he was realizing that he had a lot to learn.

“C’mon, baby, cum inside me… Mark me up.” Cas huffed and Dean couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to. An orgasm more intense than he’d ever experienced exploded through his body like a firework and he shot deep within Cas with a series of sharp, loud cries. 

A few quiet minutes went by where the only sounds were panted breaths slowly returning to normal, Cas’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“That…” Dean finally spoke, voice hoarse and throat dry. “That…”

“Yeah…” sighed Cas. 

“I’ve never… Amazing…” Dean was still incapable of sentences, but Cas understood perfectly. 

“We should do it again some time.” Cas grinned as he sat up. Dean nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide.

“Yes, please. Sir.”

“I could definitely get used to that…” Cas purred as he gingerly removed himself from Dean’s lap. He leaned Dean forward and undid his wrists. Dean stretched his arms up and gratefully rubbed his wrists, which were slightly raw. He knew he’d love feeling the faint soreness for the next couple of days.

Meanwhile, Cas reached for a box of tissues and cleaned himself and Dean up before redressing himself. He spoke as Dean resituated his own clothing.

“Are you okay? I usually don’t get so… intense without establishing some rules first, but you just… you drive me crazy.” he growled, fingers curling into claws as he thought about the delicious man in front of him. 

“I’m, uh, I’m good. That was good. Not something I’ve done before, but yeah… good.” Dean was still a bit dazed and drifting in his post-coital bliss and Cas couldn’t help but chuckle. He drew Dean into his arms and they held each other for a minute while Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“So… you wanna go grab a beer?” Dean asked a little uncertainly. He shouldn’t have worried - Cas grinned brilliantly at him and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” And with one final kiss they made their way out the door and toward the nearest pub, the night far from over.


End file.
